Princess of Japan
by CodeLyokoPrincess
Summary: Yumi is the princess of Japan, Ulrich is a poor samurai. The young people fall in love, until Yumi sends him to an almost impossible mission. Now he is coming home. But has their love survived?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Fanfiction readers! My name is Eva and I'm new here,So this will be my first work here, so criticize me i'll take it :) So on with the story and I hope you'll like it.**

Somewhere just outside the limit of Japan a young samurai was walking home. That day the wind was strong, so the sand almost blew in his eye's. The samurai was about 20 years old, with a sand coloured bodysuit, two katanas strapped on his back, and a headband with a simbol of the sun in the middle. He had dark chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eye's. His name was Ulrich Stern. But the brown eye's wore filled with a drop of guilt, a hint of mischief and handful of love. You see, his family (or what's left of it) was poor. He only had his brother Odd Della Robbia (he was adopted) and his mother. His father had died when he was just a baby. So Ulrich became a samurai to help his home town and get some money to help his family survive. But this story is not about his family. It's about his love – Yumi Ishiyama. And she was the princess of Japan. Yep . The high and mighty ruler of all Japan. How did it happen? Just read.

It had happened almost 3 months ago. Ulrich had finished his current mission and went to the palace to claim his reward from the emperor. The palace guard he had made friends with, Jeremy Belpois, stopped him in his tracks. Ulrich gave him a confused look, and Jeremy adressed to him.

'' Hey, Ulrich. Are you here for your reward?'' He asked. '' Yeah, is something wrong?'' Ulrich asked.

'' No, everything is okay, but the emperor has left to another country. He said to go to his daughter if you want your reward.'' Jeremy gave him the message. '' The princess? Well, okay. Is she in the throne room?'' '' Yeah, do you need an escort?'' Jeremy offerd him. '' No, I know where it is. Bye. '' And he left off to the throne room. He went through the big door of the room to be almost blinded of all the colorful decorations, ribbons and fans. There wore dancing geisha's, a little monkey and a bunch of people. It looked like a party. He went farther and came in site of the little platform which led to the throne. There wore about six geisha's covering something with enormous fans. They uncovered the thing, or the person who was standing behind them. And there, covering her face with a little fan was the princess. The second Ulrich laid eye's on her he fell in love with her. She had raven black hair pulled up high, a black silk kimono with white flowers covering it. She had hazel eye's and a little of red eyeliner. She looked at him and smiled.

'' Are you going to stand there and drool or introduce yourself?'' She asked, chuckling a little.

Ulrich POV

'' Are you going to stand there and drool or introduce yourself?'' She asked, chuckling a little. Did I really just drool over the princess? Im such a moron. And where wore my maners?! I quickly bowed down on my knee, and spoke up.

'' Im sorry, your highness. My name is Ulrich Stern, one of this beautiful country's samurai's. I came here for my reward, which I had herd I will recive from you.

'' You are forgiven, and yes, my father mentioned there will be coming a young samurai today. I have your reward. And please don't adress me to your highness, please call me Princess Yumi. '' She spoke with her angelic voice.

'' As you wish your high-... Princess Yumi. ''

'' Do you have to leave now? You can stay for the party.. '' She asked. I took a little time to think.

Yumi POV.

There I was, talking with an extremely gorgeous samurai I just had met, and I already asked him to stay? Am I really that stupid?!

'' It would be my pleasure, Princess Yumi. '' He gave me his answer. I love how he say's my name. I walked down the little platform to meet him. He had chocolate brown eye's , dark brown hair and a sand coloured, skin tight bodysuit. From this point I was standing I could already see he had amazing muscles.

'' Walk with me. ''

Normal POV

So the two young people talked all night, and slowly fell for eachother. Yumi gave Ulrich his reward and let him go home.

Ulrich went to the little shop just down the street of his house to buy milk, bread, some candy for Odd ( he had a sweet tooth) and some medicine for his mother becouse she was a little sick. He came home and yelled.

'' Mom, Odd i'm home !'' He put down the grocery bag, and put his backpack which held his katanas on the wall. Suddenly he heard someone running down the stairs.

'' Ulrich, my bro, where have you been?!'' Odd yelled jumping on his brothers back. '' Odd, my man! You know, I was working. And I got some candy for you.'' '' Ooh, gimme, gimme.'' Odd shreeked in joy and started to dig in Ulrich's bag. '' Hey, hey unpack it first, then eat. By the way, where's Mom? '' Ulrich asked. '' She's in her room, napping. '' his brother answered, running to the small kitchen they had. Ulrich took the medicine and went upstairs. He shared a little room with Odd, and his mother had a very small room which only had a bed, and a very small drawer. He went inside.

'' Ulrich, my boy. How was your day?'' his mother asked weakly. '' It was okay.'' he answered. '' I got your medicine and some bread and milk.'' '' Oh, your such a good boy, Ulrich. Now will you help me down to the kitchen, I have to make you guy's diner.'' Ulrich's mother started to slowly rise up from the bed when her son stopped her. '' No , mom. You need to rest. And Odd and I are old enough to make diner. I'll make some cabbage soup, you stay.'' he said. His mother smiled warmly and sat back down. '' You two boy's have the biggest hearts in the world ,you know that? ''

The two brothers made some diner, ate and showered in the very small and broken shower. They're mother was fast asleep. The two boy's were chatting in theyre room when Odd looked in his eye's a busted out a question.

'' Ulrich, are you in love? '' He asked slightly smirking. Ulrich grew wide eyed and answered blushing. '' Yeah, how did you know ?'' '' I know how people look like when they are in love. So who is the lucky lady. A geisha?'' Odd teased.

'' No. The princess.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! :)**

_Last time on Princess of Japan_

_'' Ulrich, are you in love? '' He asked slightly smirking. Ulrich grew wide eyed and answered blushing. '' Yeah, how did you know ?'' '' I know how people look like when they are in love. So who is the lucky lady. A geisha?'' Odd teased._

_'' No. The princess.''_

Suddenly Odd started laughing hysterically. '' Hahahahahahaha, THE Princess?! You must be joking. No, tell me seriously. Who is that girl?'' He looked at his brother, but Ulrich didn't want to laugh. He was blushing beet red. '' Oh my god, you are serious, aren't you.'' '' Yeah, but just forget it. She will never love a poor samurai as I am. Let's just go to sleep. Goodnight Odd.'' the young samurai said and tucked deeper into his old blanket. '' Ulrich and the princess, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I..'' Shut it Odd.''

The next morning.

Ulrich was making sandwiches and tea ,when his mother walked down the stairs. '' Good morning Ulrich. What do I hear of you fallen in love?'' his mother asked with a smile on her lips.

Ulrich POV

Damn you Odd. Why are you going around blabbing about my personal life? '' Well, the truth is... yes, but I don't know if the girl will ever love me back. '' I said with a sad voice. Thank god mom does'nt know it's the princess. '' Well then, go to your princess and say you have feelings for her.'' Spoke to soon. But what If she throws me out? I wouldn't take that embarrassment . But mom was right. I have to tell her about my feelings. Today when I am going for my reward I will tell her. I hope everything goes right, becouse I really do love her. The way she walk's, talk's and smile's make's my heart pound.

I am such a fool.

Yumi POV.

The first thing in my mind in the morning was Ulrich. I know it isn't right to fall in love with a samurai, but I just could'nt help it. His kind brown eye's, his laugh, his smile, makes my heart melt. I did'nt even want to eat breakfast, because of those stupid buterflies in my stomach. Man, I really fell for that guy. And the best thing is, he is coming back today. And every day from now on. I still had doubt so right after breakfast I went to my royal advisor Aelita. We wore best friends and she really helped me when I needed it.

'' Hi, Aelita. Can I please talk to you?'' I came in her room. She was writing something in her pink little notebook, when I came in. '' Of course Yumi, that is my job to talk to you when you need me. So what is troubling you, my dear?'' She asked. '' Well, remember that samurai who was here yesterday?'' '' Oh you meen Ulrich? Yes, I do remember him. What about him? '' Well, you see, umm.. I think I like him.'' I said. '' You like him, or like like him?'' Aelita asked with a smirk. '' Umm.. the ..second one.'' I answered my voice trembling. '' Oh I see. So you are in love with a samurai. Well that isn't wrong. Just follow your heart. Say to him, that you love him and everything will work out.'' Aelita answered calmly. But what if I freak him out! Just imagine it. A Princess and a samurai. Actually.. It really doesn't sound that bad. '' Thank's Aelita. You are wonderfull.'' '' I know.'' She answered with a laugh.

**That night.**

**Normal Pov**

The young samurai was heading to the palace again, with a troubeled mind. To say to the princess his feelings or to stay quiet. Meanwhile the princess had the same thought. What if the samurai does'nt like her? She was pulled out of her thought, when the big grand door opened to reveal the man she loved walking straight to her. His eye's wore sparkling with worry. So this is it. The time has come.

The samurai bowed to his knees and spoke up.

'' Good evening, Princess Yumi. I have come to claim my reward, and a personal question I need your answer for.''

'' Hello, Ulrich. Yes, you will recive your reward. What is the question that is bothering you?'' The princess asked.

'' Well, I, that is, my friend, Eric is a warrior, and he has fallen in love with his country's princess. He want's to tell her about his feelings for her, but is to afraid of rejection. What should he do?''

Yumi already knew he was referencing to himself and her, but decided to play along. '' Well, I think he wouldn't get rejected if the princess loves him to..'' She said. Ulrich looked her in the eye's and understood what she meant.

'' So if he tells her he loves her, he isn't going to recive an rejection?'' He stood up and slowly started to walk towards Yumi.

'' No, he wouldn't. In fact, he would recive something from the princess.'' Yumi said almost in a whisper and started to walk towards him.

'' Oh? And what would that be? '' Ulrich asked her. The young couple was standing verry close to eachother. Their hands wore touching, and they could hear one anothers breathing.

'' He would recive a kiss.'' she spoke up and slowly started to lean in. Ulrich also started to close the little space between them. And suddenly it happened. The thing that none of them would expect to happen. The princess kissed the samurai. But nobody, even themselves, could'nt imagine what happened next...

**Please review. If I will be strong enough, chapter 3 will be up today. The next chapter will be rather '' Intersesting'' **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**If you want me to continue, then there are I think only 2 or 3 chapter's left. So, I hope you will like this chapter. It still qualifies as rated T.. I think. I know it's not so long but it's all I got for now.**

**xxx**

The kiss started to get a little to heated, hungry and lustful. But neather of them wanted to end it. The samurai wrapped his hands around her waist almost forcefully, earning a low gasp. He pressed his lips harder to hers, and she didn't protest. He licked her bottom lip asking, no, almost begging for enterence, which she obliged. He felt like his brain had stopped working, and let his hormones and love for the princess take over his body and actions. But much to his surprise, it looked like the princess was enjoying what he was doing. He felt her hands tracing his body upwards and snaking around his neck, pulling him closer, so that their body's could touch. The heat was so big that they both wore surprised that they didn't catch on fire. But to compare this heat to the one that happened just moments later, this one was like the sun in spring - warm, but just not enough...

**Ulrich's mind (present)**

_That was the moment, that changed my entire life. It feels like it was just yesterday, that I was tracing my hands on her warm, smooth, and naked body. My head was almost spining around. How could we get that far? That moment we both wore in her bedchambers. She had asked me to come with her from the throne room. But when a royal asks you something, you have to do what has been she had in mind I didn't even think of when she started to unzip the ziper from my bodysuit. Her smooth fingers running up and down my chest, was a feeling that I couldn't describe in words. Her hazel eye's wore burning with love, passion and lust, and come to think of it- mine wore night I had spent with her changed my next morning I woke up I thought it was just an amazing dream, but when I felt her sleeping next to me, I realised that it was all real. Our love,our passion had been shown that night. _

_We wore so happy together... If only my social status was better...That conversation is troubeling me these past weeks . Now I could only hear them as the echos from my past, becouse my greatest mission was done. Now I could return home as a hero, a savior for my family... _

_**Normal POV ( Ulrich's memories,past)**_

_'' Yumi, I have to go..'' He whispered, kissing below her ear. '' No Ulrich, please stay.'' She whispered her answer, holding back a moan. He pulled back from her ,starring into her hazel eye's '' My family will be worried, they don't know I am with you.'' '' I will send a messenger to your family, to say that you are staying with me..'' '' Yumi, but I can't..'' '' Why not? I love you and you love me. Don't you?'' She asked with a little doubt in her voice, thinking if the night even meant something for him. After all, she had gave him her virginity.. '' God, Yumi, I love you more than life itself. But you have to understand. My family and I are poor. I only have a brother and my sick mother. Thats why I became a samurai. To protect them and my city, and earn some money. That moment her facial expressions changed. She pulled out of his warm embrace,climbed out of the bed wrapped in bedsheets, and went to look out of the window. '' Are you a good samurai?'' she suddenly asked. '' My master says I am one of the best there is.'' he answered her. '' Then I have a very important mission for you. Will you accept?'' She turned around to face him. '' Im listening..'' _

_**Ulrich POV ( Past, That day)**_

_She is going to offer me a mission? _

_'' When my mother was still alive, and before she had met my father, she was a princess in our neighbor country. When my father proposed to her, he gave her the most precious gift the world could ever imagine. The ring of all riche's. It was so big, it had 5 medium sized diamonds one on top of each other. In the sides there wore about 10 little, miniature sized sapphire's. The value of that one little sapphire was worth for feeding an army for years. But the thing is, a very dangerous and hated criminal stole it one night. We found out his location and my father wanted to get rid of him, but failed. Now he can never come home again. He has been took in by my grandfather. If you can get the ring back, and return home in time of my coronation day, I will give that ring as a gift from me, and you can do anything you want with it. But if you fail, you will be forever baned from our country. So, Ulrich. Do you accept?'' Now I am in deep trouble. That ring will feed my family for centuries! But the mission sounds almost impossible. I needed to found out more. '' Where can I find the guy?'' I asked. '' He is about 787 miles away from our country's limits.'' Holy Shit! Almost 1000 miles! '' Do I get supplies?'' I asked still unsure, if to accept the mission. '' If you accept, you will be provided with a tent, food and water supplies, and some money if you need anything.'' '' How long is it to your coronation day?'' I asked. '' Only 28 day's.'' Yumi answered with a stern look. So I have to get the ring back in less then a month?_

_**Normal POV( Still the past)**_

_The young samurai got out of her bed, and started to dress himself. He zipped up his bodysuit and strapped the backpack of katanas on his back. He went to the princess, placing a long, passionate kiss on her lips, and turned to leave. He went to the door of the bedchambers, opened them and on his way out turned to the princess. He only said two little words beafore he left. ''I accept.''_

**Ulrich POV (Present)**

_That day I had left my love behind. And what troubles me the most, is that I didn't warn my family. I had left them all alone. But now, after batteling that monster of a man, and claiming back the most beautiful ring in the universe, I can finnaly show my face to them. Today is Yumi's coronation day and I have only 1 mile till I am at my home. This is the day I finnaly set my life back. This is the day, my family will never be poor again. This is the day, I am going to claim Yumi mine forever. This is the day, my life truly begins..._

**Please, review. Tell me if you like it or not, criticize me, tell me your opinion. Maybe I should take it down? Continue to the end? **

**Untill next time**

**CodeLyokoPrincess... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hello! This story is almost done. Only 2 chapters left + epilogue. Thank you all for viewing, and reviewing. So Princess of Japan, chapter 4.**

**Ulrich POV**

**Time: 3 hours before Yumi's coronation.**

Finally I was heading home. I could see my mother from the window. Her look was sad. Odd was holding her hand and staring in the wall. I took a deep breath and started walking down the old pebble road to my house's door. I gave a good knock on it and waited for the door to be opened. I heard running inside, and suddenly the door busted open, showing a very happy and crying Odd Della Robbia. He was staring in my eye's awkwardly about 3 seconds before he shrieked in joy and threw himself on me, crying.

'' Ulrich, y-you are home! Where did you go?!'' He asked me , almost choking on his tears. It was so strange to see my year younger brother, who was always so fun, happy and hiperactive, crying on my shoulder.

'' I am so sorry Odd, I had to go on a very important mission. I had to left before I could warn you guy's. By the way, how mom is doing? I asked.

'' Oh , mom. She was getting even weaker when you left, but I took care of her and now she is better than ever. Do you wanna see her?'' Odd asked. Of course I wanted to see my mother! I went into the kitchen, where our mother was sitting by the table drinking tea.

'' Mom?'' She turned and got up very quickly for a old woman. '' Ulrich, finally! You are home! Where have you been all this time?'' she bursted out her question. But before I could answer, Odd cut in. '' He was, as he say's on a very important mission, and he told me, he has some very good new's for us, mom.'' Odd answerd. '' Is it true, Ulrich?'' Mom asked again.'' Yes mother. When I was with princess Yumi,she gave me a mission,that could change our life's forever. She asked me to get a very valuable, and beautiful ring. An finaly I have it.'' I pulled the ring out from my backpack. It was kind of heavy even for a ring. My mother's and Odd's mouth's dropped almost to the floor. I took a meat knife and started nibbling the ring until I got two of the green sapphire's out. One I gave mom, and the otherone to Odd.''These little stones are valuable for feed your children for decades.'' I put the ring back in muy bag, when Odd asked.'' What are you going to do to the rest of the ring?'' I smiled, took Odd by the hand, and whispered my plan in his ear. ''Ooh Ulrich, you dog!'' Mother looked at us with a confused look. '' You will understand after about 3 hours from now.'' I answered her questioning look. I went up to my room and went to the closet. I pulled out another sand coloured bodysuit with black ornaments, and matching boots. I went to the shower. I had to get ready for the special occasion...

**Yumi's POV ( 10 minutes before the coronation)**

I haven't heard any news from my samurai, and the coronation has almost started.. What have I done...

Now I will never see him again. I wish I could go back to that night and never gave him that mission. If I could manipulate with time, I would turn it back that night I spent with Ulrich, and lay forever in his arm's. But I can't do that.. I have to go to the coronation, and become empress of Japan. I just only want to see my Ulrich one last time...

**Normal POV**

The princess didn't even realise how close was her lover... But she will meet him again... No, not in another life, dream, or in several years... She is going to meet her samurai... about 15 minutes later...

**I know this chapter is super short, but the real deal starts next chapter. Thank you for viewing.**


End file.
